Olivia Jackson and the Half Blood's Revenge
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: A story about the next generation of demigod's- and some of our old demigod's children. R&R!
1. Eye Opening? No Thank You!

Chapter One: Eye Opening? No Thank You!

I didn't want to open my eyes. I like to sleep _way_ too much for eye opening this early in the morning. I mean, c'mon! It's only one PM, mom!

"Olivia!"

I groaned and punched my pillow. Must you just go and make me open my eyes. IT IS ONLY ONE PM! Yeah, you heard me right, PM. I like my sleep, okay? If you do have a problem with that, then that's _your _problem created off _my_ sleeping habits. So yeah.

I sat up, "Mom! I am _trying_ to sleep. I need it."

"You can't have habits like this, Olivia," she replied. "You do have to get up early when you're at camp."

"And I know that! But right now, I don't."

"But I'm you mother, and I say you do, so you do."

My mother out-smarted me. Ugh!

I climbed out of bed as my mother closed the door to my room, calling over her shoulder, "Remember that we're going to the beach later today!"

I probably would've gone back to sleep after the stupid eye opening ritual (yeah, that's what I call it), but when my mother said beach, I bounced out of bed. Yeah, I bounced.

You see, I have this pull to water, just like my younger brother and father. Probably because my grandfather is the sea god, Poseidon.

Now my mother is super smart, and it's a bit scary sometimes. She always has a plan. Always. You might have been able to guess my grandmother is Athena. Well, she's one of my grandmothers.

Did I mention my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson?

You know, _the_ Percy Jackson that saved us all? And _the_ Annabeth that helped him do it? I think you know that story. And if you don't, well, I just finished my eye opening ritual, so go ask my brother, Ryan.

Ryan is one annoying little brat. You know what? I'm not even going to go into what's happened with that _thing_. I'll just let you meet him yourself.


	2. Sarcasm

Chapter Two: Sarcasm is the Body's Natural Defense Against Stupid, or in this Case, Ryan

So, after rolling out of bed, I went to my dressers, got out my yellow bikini, purple sandals, a white skirt, and a frilly purple V-neck top. Okay, I'm not much of a person for frills, but it was cute, even if you don't want to admit you like it.

So, you know who I am, and you probably know my parents, too. They're pretty cool, I guess. I mean, c'mon! How many people get to say their grandparents are gods? Well, I don't get to go around and flaunt that to just anyone, but you know what I mean.

It can get annoying at camp though, having Percy and Annabeth Jackson as your parents. Everyone expects something amazing from Ryan and me, but they shouldn't. I'm nothing special. Just unusual and sarcastic. Very Sarcastic.

Really, the worst part is Mr. D. I know he's rude to everyone, but it's even worse for us. He just hates us. And according to him, we're Ollie and Rake Jammersok. My dad said that Mr. D changed his name around too, when he was at camp. But I can't see my parents at camp. They're too old. But don't tell them I said that, I'd be grounded.

It's different when I get grounded- I don't get sent to my room. My mom makes me stand in the middle of the kitchen, because going to my room results in sleep. If I tand in the middle of the kitchen, I'm just stuck with a bunch of boring kitchen supplies.

"OLIVIA!" Ryan yelled, "Hurry up! I need a shower!"

"Since when do you take a shower, buttwad?"

Yeah, I don't know what a buttwad is either.

"Olivia, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Even though he was on the other side of the door, I knew that he was doing his puppy dog face that always works on dad.

"Ryan, will you leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeave?"

"But-"

"Ryan!"

I heard him sigh and mutter something under his breath that I would never say... in the house. You know why? You don't? So I have to explain why? Well, my mother might catch me swearing, then I'd be kitchened. And yes, kitchened is my little way of saying "I was grounded."

My dad would never kitchen me, though. If I swear, he just heard me wrong. According to him, I was a sweet little angel with no flaws. Thank the gods my dad is like that. I don't know if I could live with just my mom. That woman is work, I tell you. I think my dad is even a bit scared of her.

Ha, the guy who saved the world, scared of a woman?


	3. Ice and Keygan Stoll

Before I start chapter three, I just want to let you know...  
I will only be posting this story on Mondays- just wanted to give you a heads-up!  
Enjoy!  
~Poseidon and Athena's daughter~

* * *

Chapter Three: Ice and Keygan Stoll  
The day at the beach went quickly. By the time we got home, it was nine PM, so I read for and hour and then went to bed. Sundays weren't boring at all like they are for most normal children. Yet again, I'm not normal.  
I'm a figure skater. I know, pfft. Easy stuff, right? Yeah, ha ha- NO. It's hard, and you have to work at it. I mean, even the naturals have to work at it. You need the grace of a ballerina, the speed of a hockey player, AND the flexability of a gymnist. Not the easiest sport the world has ever known.  
I decided when I was eight to try it out and see if I could do something on the ice. I mean, c'mon, ice! Water equals ice! (I'm assuming you don't know that, though I'm sure you do. Moving on!)  
My mom took me to the rink around five for practice. I have a lot going on right now. Training for the summer showcase, freestyle, compulsory, and my artistry. Along with all of that, my testing for limited beginners is coming up two days after the showcase. Ugh.  
My coaches name is Lily Adams. She was in the Olympics one time. Pretty cool, I know. I mean, for one thing, the Olympics! And another thing, the Olympics go back to, you got it, the Greeks!  
"Warm up as usual, I'm going to take Josie first today. She's having trouble on her showcase," Lily informed me as I stepped onto the ice.  
"Okay," I said, and I warmed up by stroking around the rink, and when I came to the ends, forwards crossovers. I switched to backwards, and what to you know, I'm all warmed up.  
For a little bit, I worked on my salchow, my favorite jump of all time. You turn backwards, do some crossovers, turn forwards, doing a spinning movement while bring your foot around you leg, and then you jump, rotate once, and come back down. I know it sounds confusing, but it's _really _fun.  
After a half an hour of going over moves for my test, Lily was ready for me.  
"Okay, Livs. In two weeks we have the showcase. Just after that is the testing, and then only a week later is competition. I want to work on showcase stuff tonight, Tuesday we'll focus on testing, and on Friday we'll focus on freestyle and compulsory. So! Let's pop in your music, shall we?"  
I nodded and got in position at the end of the ice on the little blue hockey box thing. The goalie box...?  
Whatever. Anyways, this year's summer showcase is about carnivals. I know, kind of stupid, but my best friend, Keygan Stoll, loved the idea. So, I'm doing a song called 'Welcome to the Show' by Britt Nicole. It's pretty fast, I guess.  
The music started, and I did pivots. Okay, I'd explain everything to you, but you woudn't even know half of what I'm saying, so I'll just skip that. But I will say this. I love doing anything that is routine like and on the ice. It makes me feel special- in a good way! Don't give me that look- my grandparents are gods? Oh, now you back off? Smart choice!  
But really, it's a rush.

At lunch the next day, Keygan was droning on (more like mad ranting) about how much he hates Mrs. Kraps. Yeah, Mrs. Kraps. I know, I know. If her last name wasn't already so horrible, we'd call her something horrid... something that I'm not going to say now, or ever, for that matter. I'm sarcastic. I don't swear (unless it's ancient Greek).  
"And she doesn't even get the difference between the primary and secondary colors of light! We're not learning anything is science because of Kraps!"  
"Keygan?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I am seriously turned on to you right now," I warned.  
"That's kind of weird. Maybe it's because I'm so hot."  
"No, no. I think it's some majorly messed up teenage girl horomones kicking in."  
"That's nice of you, saying I'm not hot and all."  
"I never said you weren't hot," I stared right into his piercing ice blue eyes. I know both of his parents have blue eyes, but he managed to get ice blue. I always wondered if they were just his thing.  
"So you think I am hot?"  
"I never said that, either."  
He groaned when the bell rang, "Darn ir. We'll finish this convorsation at your house."  
I gasped, "My dad will _never _approve of this conversation about hotness and whatnot!"  
He laughed, "Talk to you after school, kay? Have fun in math."  
"Ew," I sighed, grabbing my math book and folder out of my locker. "Lucky, you have art."  
"Yeah..."  
It's weird. I can tell Keygan anything, even if he is a guy. See what I did back there? I told Keygan I was turned on, and it was the truth. Though he doesn't care. It was just random teenage girl horomones, nothing to worry about. Besides, he's been in love with me since the first grade, so I probably just made the boy's day.


	4. Dear Exams, I Hate You

Chapter Four: Dear Exams, I Hate You

Want to know something extermely stupid? Having a full day and then four half days at the end of the school year. It's just wrong. Why not five half days? That way, I could spend the last day relaxing, rather than taking exams. But no. It's not that way. Ugh.

"Olivia, you have to get up. Mom said so!" Ryan yelled, pushing me off my bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing? Have you ever heard of-"

"C'mon!" he complained. "Just get up. I, unlike you, actually have a life."

"A third grader with a life? I doubt it."

* * *

I slowly walked outside of our apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. "Why are you so slow in the morning?"

"Έχετε ποτέ κλείσει το στόμα?"

"No, sorry, I never do," Ryan said, pressing the button for the lobby about 200 times.

The air was warm as we walked towards our school. Keygan jumped out of his building, right into my path, scaring the crap out of me. "Ιερά χάλια, Keygan! Να μην τρομάξει μου αρέσει αυτό!" I yelled at him.

"Well, well, who's in a horrible mood today? Or yet again to you blame hormones?"

"Mmm... hormones."

Ryan started to walk ahead of us, probably trying to escape the awakwardness of the conversation.

Keygan and I prefer having coversations in ancient Greek... it's funny when people give you stares for speaking something they've never heard before. I mean, it is ancient.

"Έτσι, έτοιμος για τις εξετάσεις?" Keygan asked.

"Δεν έχει πραγματικά. Σπούδασα για τα αγγλικά, αλλά δεν μπορώ ακριβώς να το πάρει!" I replied, earning a few glares from people passing us.

* * *

"Feet on the floor," Mrs. Kraps said.

Never gonna happen, you old hag, I thought. Okay, I am sorry! But you have never meet Edna Kraps! She is horrible! I mean, evern her name can tell you that much!

"Sit sqaure in your seat..." she droned on as she passed each of us our exams.

"You may begin."

I did all of that stupid crap you do on exams- pun intended, if you can find it.

I walked up to Mrs. Kraps to hand in my exam. She looked up at me, but there was something different about her face. Her eyes weren't their usual blue... they were red.

I would've groaned out loud, but decided that might attract attention to the situation, and I didn't want Keygan to get too distracted. But hey, I can't control an ADD and dyslexic boy, now, can I?

* * *

"Τα μάτια της," I said in an undertone as we walked to our lockers, "συντονισμένοι κόκκινο όταν περπάτησα από την ίδια."

"That is not good," he replied, thinking over the situation I had just told him. "I dunno, but after the next few days, we're off to camp and we could tell Chiron. Besides, no more Kraps ever again!" he said, rejoicing at the thought.

* * *

After my exam for science, I asked Mr. Totala if I could use the bathroom. He said yes, even if it was against the rules to use the bathroom during exams.

As I walked down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but no one was there. I felt like I was in some kind of movie where I was the person who was about to get killed by some mysterious person, though everyone watching the movie knows who it is. In this case, I thought of Mrs. Kraps.

I heard the footsteps again and stopped in the middle of the hall. No way was I going to get into a fight with a monster during school. I'd never been explelled from a school, which was just pure luck.

I quickly whipped around to see a Mrs. Kraps with glowing red eyes and wrinkled skin.

Oh, crap, I thought, and then I reached for the silver ring on my finger.


	5. The Ninja Master

Chapter Five: The Ninja Master

The fight went a little bit like this:

Me grunting like an old man trying to sit down on a couch while this thing, which I thought was a fury, slashed at me like crazy.

You may have noticed I said I _thought _it was a fury. How wrong I was. You probably want to ask me what it is… was. Don't. I have no idea myself.

I somehow managed to get back to class within three minutes and have no signs of war on me. How could I have not gotten caught? I was having a battle with some thing in the middle of the hallway! Of course, any mortal who saw that would think it was, well, I don't know what.

I sat down next to Keygan. He raised his eyebrows, as if asking, _what just happened? Or do I want to know at all?_

_I'll explain later._

Lucy Penloew gave me this look. After a few seconds of this, I mouthed, _What?_

She looked away, as if she had just realized she was staring at me. I rolled my eyes and messed around with my pen.

"What is it," Mr. Totala asked suddenly, "with seventh graders taking their pens apart? It gets ink all over my tables!"

I shoved the pen into my backpack. Mr. Totala doesn't usually freak when we take apart our pens. It's one thing I can take apart easily. I mean, screw off the top of the pen, take out the spring and the ink holder thingy, then put it together again. I mean, awesome, right?

* * *

I was digging around in my backpack for my pen, but I couldn't find it. One answer: Keygan. Usually he doesn't take my stuff because he knows I'll kill him. But when you're related to Hermes…

I laughed and shook my head.

"Why are you so weird?" Ryan asked from outside the door to my room.

"What? Why would you ask that to your Ninja Master?" I asked, faking shock.

My brother rubbed his chin like he had a beard. "I am sorry, Ninja Master. I did not mean to offend your Ninjaness."

"Your apology has not yet been forgiven, Baby Turtle."

I have a feeling you are _really _confused. Okay, let me explain. When Ryan and I were younger, we would play this game called Ninja Master. Since I was older, I was the Master. He was the Baby Turtle. Actually, my parents were the Ninja Masters at first. It helped me concentrate while training when I was little. Cause being related to more than one god can attract more monsters than you know. Once I was a little older, my parents showed me some more complicated stuff. They had also let me train Ryan from time to time. That's kind of how this whole game came about.

"I must battle your High Ninjaness, Ninja Master?" he asked.

"Yes, Baby Turtle. Prove you are worthy of learning from your High Ninja."

My mom must've heard that last part, because her voice rang out threw the apartment, "No fighting with swords- or any weapons in the house!"

"It's not a house!" I yelled back, "It's an _apartment!_"

My mom sighed, "No fighting!"

"At camp, Baby Turtle," I said.


	6. Back to Camp Ritual

Chapter Six: Back-to-Camp Ritual

My coach is going to kill me! I mean, really! I can't go to skating before the summer showcase (not a big deal, I do that every year, anyways...), but not skating before copmetition and testing? No way! Just no!

I have to options.

A) Risk getting killed by my coach and go to camp.

or B) Skip the first few weeks of camp and skating all day.

Okay, not skating all day, but you get what I mean!

I'm going with A. I don't think my coach could kill me, even if she wanted to. I mean, how many children do you meet that are part Poseidon and part Athena (don't answer that).

By the way, I am considered a demigod. Crazy, I know. But I am.

Want me to explain? Okay, I will.

Since both of my parents are fifty percent god, they each gave me twenty-five percent godlyness (so not a word!). Therefore, I have fifty percent god in me, making me and Ryan demigods. (Same with Keygan, too.)

Now let's say when I'm older and get married (Don't tell my dad this is my example. He'd freak!), I marry a mortal. My child would only be twenty-five percent demigod, so they wouldn't be a demigod.

If I did marry a demigod, then my kids would be demigods, too.

Confused? Too bad! I tried to explain it clearly.

Now, on with my life!

"Keygan, I'm gonna go, even if my coach wants to kill me."

Keygan smiled. "Good," he said, his smile turning more smirk-like, "This means we still can do the ritual."

"Well, my parents aren't home. But," I sighed, "We don't have a blender. We still haven't gotten a new one since the last ritual!"

"My parents, brother, and sister are gone right now," Keygan informed me, "Let's go to my place."

"Okay," I said, "I think we have everything."

Cookies- check!

Pickles- check!

Ketchup- check!

Chocolate Yogurt- check!

Squirt- check!

"Yeah, we do."

I picked up the pickle, yogurt, and ketchup and put them all in the blender.

Keygan added in the rest.

"And-!" he began.

"-blend!" I finished, pressing the button that said smoothie/shake.

"How does it taste?" Keygan asked me.

I made a disgusted face, "Horrible!"

He held his hand up for a high five. "And we have succeeded!"

"Whoop!" I said, jumping up in the air and doing a fist pump.

"That was sad."

I nodded, "Yep. Try it."

Keygan took a hesitant sip of the shake. "Argh!" The he smiled. "Yep. Success."

**Okay, okay. I know. I haven't posted since March on this story. And I'm so sorry, you guys! The site I originally posted this on was being so slow I couldn't even get on it without my computer freaking out on me. So, that's why I didn't post. Now, I have a laptop though, so hopefully I can get back to updating Monday nights! Though it will be a slow process. I have three major fan fictions I'm working on, and they're all in different fandoms. And all involve the next generation! So updates will not come every Monday… Probably one or two updates over the course of the month. It takes so long because I write them during fifth, sixth, and seventh hour at school, then edit them. After that, they're in line for typing. Once they're typed, they need to be posted. And I'm just so busy it's hard sometimes.**

**Thanks for sticking with me though!**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


	7. Old English and Pizza

Chapter Seven: Old English and Pizza

"Pizza time, broski!" I yelled, stuffing a piece of pepperoni pizza in my mouth and swallowing without chewing.

Keygan laughed, taking a bite, deciding not to be quite as… loud as me? I don't know, I guess sloppy. Yeah, sloppy. That sounds right! I choked a little bit before actually swallowing. (Eating a whole piece of pizza with no chewing whatsoever isn't easy! Unless you're like my dad, who can easily do that. It's funny to watch.)

"I seriously can't believe we're going back to camp so soon!" I said through a full mouth, which didn't bother Keygan one bit. Sometimes, I feel like I act more like a dude than him. Not all that often though, just once in a while.

"I know. Hey, how do you think you did on the math exam?"

"I…" I frowned. I know I passed, but Mrs. Kraps always fails me. Yet again, she's probably not even a she anymore… She was that totally weird monster thing.

"You know you passed, but after everything with Mrs. Kraps you have no idea anymore?" he asked.

"Yep. You read my mind."

He smirked, "Like a boss," was his reply.

"A genius boss!"

"So, I am the boss?"

"Nope, you're as much of a Baby Turtle as my brother."

"Dude, bro… I hate you."

"That is no way to treat a girl!" I defended.

He chuckled, "Since when are you a girl?"

I gasped, trying not to smile, "Such an insult, Mr. Stoll!"

"Oh, but how so, Miss Jackson?" He had an eyebrow raised and spoke with a fricken' awesome British accent. Excuse me, bloody brilliant British accent.

"You deeply insulted me, Mr. Stoll, it hurt oh so much! Do you not see the stains on my once beautiful face?"

"Those tear stains aren't all that flattering, Miss Jackson."

"Why, I just said so, didn't I? Mr. Stoll, could you help me with them?"

"I would, Miss Jackson, but I can't for today, for I have plans I made that I must attend…eth."

"Really, Keygan? Fail! You fail at old English!"

He laughed, "Why thank-eth you, Olivia!"

"Why, no problem, Keyg-eth."

"We're so stupid sometimes."

Now I laughed, "More like all the time."

"Now that's your job. I'm too sexy to be stupid."

"You just said you were stupid," I pointed out.

"Nope."

"You did, 'Mr. Sexy'."

"You called me sexy!" Cue the idiotic victory dance.

I'm not going to lie, I did blush. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Soooooo? You still said it!"

I really hate his stupid smirk right now. "Sarcastically!"

"Still, you said it!"

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

"Don't make me, Baby Turtle!"

He paused in his dance and laughed, "Okay, we really are stupid sometimes."

I nodded in agreement, keeping my mouth shut, face still bright red.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Before we have to leave?" I shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"You're boring."

"Thank you oh so much, Keygan."

He grinned. "No problem."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. But yeah, have some Olivia Keygan fluff!**

**I don't know when I'll post the the next chapter. I want to write up to the half way mark in the story before posting again, but I don't know yet. We'll just have to see what happens.**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


End file.
